


The Many Uses of Socks

by cac0daemonia



Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Roughly colored sketch of Cody, Rex, and Ahsoka during some down-time on the Negotiator.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048891
Comments: 37
Kudos: 315





	The Many Uses of Socks

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been sitting in my head for weeks and I finally decided what I wanted to do with the scene. Ahsoka, Rex, Anakin, and a couple squads from the 501st are on the Negotiator for some mission or other, and Ahsoka was a little careless when she packed her bag before leaving the Resolute. I figure lekku get cold sometimes, especially the way she dresses, so she commandeered a pair of Rex's socks to warm them up. They're just hanging out in the barracks during a stretch of hyperspace travel, and of course Cody can't resist teasing both of them. ;)
> 
> This was going to just be a sketch, but then I decided I wanted to try adding some really simple coloring to make it a little more interesting? Not sure how I feel about it, so I'm posting both the colored and non-colored versions.
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/LgTiTVDEVnU)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

Small:

Large:

Small:

Large:


End file.
